


Punish Me, Please

by wayhaughtcreampuffs



Series: smut prompts creds justforshitsandcackles on tumblr [1]
Category: The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtcreampuffs/pseuds/wayhaughtcreampuffs
Summary: You and Bette are at a dinner and you get turned on too much that she decides she's going to punish you when you get home
Relationships: Bette Porter/Reader
Series: smut prompts creds justforshitsandcackles on tumblr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967416
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Punish Me, Please

“Holy shit I almost lost track of time, we gotta get going.”  
Your wife Bette we’re on your way to an important black-tie dinner, they were honoring Bette for her activism in the POC and queer community. She just became Los Angeles’ first openly gay mayor and has done more for the community in her first three months than the last three mayors combined. She decided to wear your favorite pantsuit of yours while you decided to wear your red bodycon dress.  
“God you look beautiful,” she says whilst looking you up and down, soaking in your beautiful body.  
You both hop in Bette’s BMW and you’re on your way. Getting there just in time before the event starts. You see Alice and Shane across the room grinning at you from across the room. They can definitely tell you are enjoying seeing Bette in her suit. Walking up towards them while Bette continues to start some conversations with her supporters.  
“You’re making it very obvious that you want her to fuck you when you guys get home,” Alice says to you  
“Well, she is being honored tonight, and I want her to enjoy herself at home tonight, cause she was very nervous about her speech tonight” You respond, not looking at Alice but looking at Bette, soaking in her mesmerizing beauty.  
The coordinator announces it’s time for her speech, you hear the crowd clapping, telling her that she is loved by everyone in the room. and as Bette before walks up to the podium. You give her a light kiss on the cheek.  
“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and all those in between. You all know me as mayor Bette Porter, but I’m also a wife, a sister, a mother, a friend, and a big supporter of the minority community of Los Angeles. I want to start by thanking my wife (Y/N). I couldn’t be standing here without her support and the support of everyone in this room. During my campaign, some of my past that I am not particularly proud of was brought up by my opponent, and all of you stayed by my side. I can tell everyone knows that not everyone is perfect, including me. All people have their flaws and that’s the beauty of humanity. My biggest inspiration all my life has been RBG, she has always fought for my freedoms as a woman, a person of color, and as a member of the LGBTQ community and we all must honor her legacy and continue to fight for our rights. And I promise you, I won’t let you down. I want to end this speech by reminding everyone here to keep on supporting our brothers and sisters in the black community, keep on supporting our LGBTQ youth, cause it’s important that they know they aren’t alone in this world and finally keep on supporting the rights of every person of any gender because feminism is intersectional. Now have some cocktails, some light conversation and enjoy your evening”  
She walks down the steps of the stage and everyone in the crowd stands up cheering and slow clapping. You can tell she is proud of the speech she just gave because of the look of relief on her face. As she sits down you immediately pull up your dress, take her hand and bring it towards your throbbing wet pussy. Looking at her all night has made you soaked. Almost wanting you to finger yourself while she was speaking instead grinding on your chair and edging while she finishes.  
“Babe, don’t make me take you home and punish you” she whispers in your ear.  
“I’d love that” you respond.  
The last few hours of the dinner made you even hornier. You were so desperate for her to just fuck you already. You both enjoyed the light conversation, you Shane and Alice had about your and Bette’s honeymoon.  
“What do think about getting out of here” you whisper in her ear  
“You sure there’s only 15 minutes till it’s over,” she asks  
“Yeah, I’m getting desperate for your lips on my dripping pussy”  
On the drive home, you pull up your dress and guide Bette’s hand to your clit. Moaning as she rubs in circles. You swear you could cum before you got home, you were that horny.  
“Pull over, I want to edge you”  
You happily obliges and pulls over just 5 minutes away from home  
“Come here and kiss me”  
Your lips collide and your tongues intertwine. You swear you could cum right then and there. Both of you take your seat belts off and you hop into her lap. Her fingers immediately go towards your throbbing pussy. You get wetter with each stroke. She decides to guide you to the back seat for more comfortability.  
You’re just thinking of her mouth on you, salivating at the thought. You sit against the passenger door and wrap your legs around her body as she begins to kiss you up and down your body.  
“Oh, hmm, oh” you moan  
“We probably stop and head home now”  
You happily oblige and jump back into the driver's seat, not caring to put your seatbelt back on.  
As soon as you park your car in the driveway, you practically rip your seatbelt cause you're so desperate for her to slam you against the wall. Scrambling to get the house keys in your hand. You were so horny you couldn’t get the door unlocked fast enough  
“Let me help with that… there we are”  
“Let’s get to it now”  
You step inside and she grabs you slamming you against the wall. she quickly rips your dress off your heavenly body. carefully because it was expensive and she wants you to wear it later.  
“God, you're beautiful. I can’t believe I get to have you to myself forever now”  
You moan as she sucks on the pulse point of your neck, getting wetter as she continues to give you hickies down your chest. Stopping at your breasts so she can suck on your hard nipples. It seems like an eternity before she continues down your body. Finally, she reaches your dripping folds, gliding her fingers through them. Bring her fingers up to her mouth before penetrating you. Your breath getting heavier with each thrust, she continues to thrust into you before taking her fingers out and putting them in your mouth  
“I want you to taste yourself” Suck on mommy’s fingers. She moans as you willingly suck on her fingers  
She takes your hand and drags you to the bedroom. Immediately grabbing the rope you two bought after your wedding before pushing you on the bed. Your abs begin to tighten in anticipation of what’s coming next. She grabs the rope tying both of your hands to the headboard before she goes back in the closet to grab the leg restraints.  
“Be a good girl and cum when mommy says so”  
“Hmmm,” you’re so turned on you aren’t able to get any words out  
“I need a verbal answer, please”  
“Yes, mommy. Make me cum. I want your head deep between my legs”  
“Your punishment for being a brat tonight is you can’t touch me and if you cum before I tell you too. I will edge you for the rest of the week”  
She pulls down her slacks to reveal she has been wearing your favorite strap all night. You’re shocked you didn’t notice before. She leans down and kisses up your inner thighs stopping right before your folds. As she drags her fingers across your getting wetter by the second. Desperately tightening your pussy, hoping to not cum before she says so.  
“You’re positively dripping for me, I just want to drink you up”  
You try to thrust your hips into her before she slams you down on the bed. Trying to stay still as she wraps her arms around your lower torso as her head is deep into your pussy. Her hand reaches up to your breast, massaging it while her other rubs on your clit. With each second you can feel yourself getting wetter as your walls clench. You’re so loose that she is able to fit three fingers in you. The walls of your pussy begin to clench hard against her fingers. She takes her fingers out and goes back down to put her head between your thighs again. Her tongue deep inside of you. Desperate to run your fingers through her hair.  
“Please, please Bette let me cum, I fucking need it”  
“Not yet, princess. A couple of seconds left.”  
She begins to count down from fifteen with each stroke, the seconds couldn’t come fast enough. Five seconds left, you can get through this.  
“Five, Four, Three, Two, One. Cum for me princess, cum all over mommy’s fingers”  
“Yes mommy, uhhh it feels so good” You moan, cumming what seems like a thousand times and arching your back in relief.


End file.
